


Lemonade Mouth x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Lemonade Mouth x reader one shots

You were the newest addition to Lemonade Mouth, you were humming a song when you heard the doorbell ring. You opened the door to see Wen.

 **“Oh, uh… Hi.”** He gave you a smile.

**“So I was thinking I could help you practice, seeing as how you’re still new to being in a band and all.”**

**“Yeah, sure. Come in.”** You led him to your room. **“Sorry, it’s so small.”** You mumbled.

 **“It’s fine. So I was thinking we could work on your singing.”** Wen set up his keyboard.

 **“Is there something wrong with my singing?”** You hesitantly asked.

 **“No, no. It’s actually really pretty… The band just wants you to know all the songs by heart. So I got you a CD.”** Wen handed you CD of all the songs Lemonade Mouth has ever sung; his fingers lightly brushed against yours. Wen’s eyes locked onto yours, you bit your bottom lip in an attempt to bite back a blush.  _“_ **Uh-sorry.”** Wen stuttered out but grabbed your free hand. You stared at him as you set the CD on your desk. _“_ **Can I tell you something?”** Wen cautiously asked as he sat on your bed and grabbed your other hand. You looked at Wen as he nervously looked at your interlocked hands.  _“_ **Ever since you walked into the detention room–on accident–I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”** Wen rested his forehead against yours, preparing for rejection.

 **“ I like you too.”** Wen’s eyes shot up to yours.

 **“ You mean it?”** His voice was shaky as if he didn’t believe the words that had fallen from your lips.

**“ I’d never lie about something like this.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
